Service'
by Lixaliria
Summary: "Perempuan mesum," ujar Sasuke setelah melihat hal yang membuat ia shock./ "Laki-laki aneh," batin Sakura melihat ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. / Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? / Ada apa dengan mereka?/ Chapter 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**'Service'**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, typo(s), tidak jelas**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak tak tak tak, bunyi suara ketikan memenuhi seisi ruangan. Terlihat jari-jari manis seorang gadis menari-nari di atas _keyboard_ laptop miliknya. Kalau ditanya apakah gerakan jarinya cukup cepat untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang yang mahir mengetik, maka jawabannya adalah TIDAK.

Jari-jari itu menari dengan ritme yang berantakan. Memperlihatkan bahwa pemiliknya cukup kesulitan untuk melakukan kegiatan tersebut.

Namun ia terlihat fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Sangat fokus hingga tak ada seorang pun yang tega menegurnya. Menegur untuk mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu sangat berisik. Kecuali seorang gadis blonde yang terlihat sangat kesal dengan gadis bersurai pink disampingnya itu.

"Ssst, Sakura!" bisiknya.

Gadis bersurai pink itu tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hei, Sakura!" bisiknya kembali kali ini dengan cubitan di pipi yang cukup keras.

"H-Hei!" rintih Sakura hingga gadis blonde itu melepaskan cubitannya. "Sakit tau! Santai dikit napa?" tukasnya sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Kau yang harusnya santai dikit jidat. Sadar ga sih cara ngetikmu itu berisik?" ujar Ino tepat sasaran.

Sakura terdiam, ia melihat Ino sejenak dan kemudian mencoba untuk mengetik beberapa kata.

Tak tak tak tak.

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Oh ia, berisik ternyata," ucap Sakura dengan polosnya disambut dengan tepukan jidat yang Ino lakukan.

Ino menghela nafasnya, "aku ga ngerti gimana caramu ngetik sampai berisik gitu. Mau keluar aja? Ke kantin gitu? Daripada kau buat onar di perpus."

"Hei! Aku ga buat onar," bantah Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Udah ah, yuk cabut. Lagian ngapain juga jam kosong nongkrongnya di perpus? Harusnya kita ke kantin. Aku lapar." Ino membantu Sakura membereskan barang-barang bawaannya.

Sakura memasukkan laptop ke dalam tas. "Aku lagi ada ide Ino. Lagian juga aku kan udah bilang kalau kau sendiri aja ke kantinnya."

"Dan ninggalin kau sendirian berkutat di perpus gitu? No no no. Ga akan." Ino menarik Sakura untuk segera jalan.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Why?"

"Aku sudah hafal kebiasaanmu. Kalau sudah fokus ama satu hal, otomatis hal lain bakal dilupain. Apa lagi kalau kau udah ada ide ngerjain _fanfiction_ mu itu. Kau tau, harapanmu akan merasa lapar itu berapa persen?"

"Berapa?"

"0%."

"Loh? Ga separah itu juga."

"Ga parah apanya? Kau bahkan bisa ga sadar kalau lagi diperhatiin."

"Hah?"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Udah ah, percuma dijelasin. Ayo buruan, 20 menit lagi masuk," ujar Ino dan mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan berbagai pertanyaan di benak Sakura, ia pun ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

Ketika mereka tiba di kantin, seperti kata ino, hampir seisi kantin memperhatikan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, mereka adalah duo yang terkenal karena kecantikannya. Akan sangat sulit untuk melepaskan pandangan jika sudah melihat salah satu diantara mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke salah satu kios langganan mereka. "Bibi, aku pesan seperti biasanya ya," ucap Ino dengan penuh sumringah.

"Aku juga bi," sahut Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Baik," ucap bibi penjaga kantin. Ia mempersiapkan pesanan mereka berdua. "Kalian bersemangat sekali seperti biasanya ya, hahaha."

"Tentu saja! Memikirkan masakan bibi saja sudah membuatku semangat!" tukas Ino blak-blakan.

"Dasar rakus."

Ino seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. "Tadi kau bilang apa jidat?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tidak mengakatan apa pun? Barusan kau bilang aku rakus!"

"Sudah sudah, ini makanan kalian. Satu paket _chicken katsu_ dan satu paket _beef teriyaki_ ," ucap bibi penjaga kantin sembari menyuguhkan pesanan mereka. "Ditambah bonus _dessert_ untuk kalian."

Mendengar kata ' _dessert'_ sukses membuat mata Ino berbinar. "Yay! Bonus!"

"Bibi yakin selalu ngasih kita bonus tiap belanja disini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Berkat kalian kiosku tidak pernah sepi." Bibi penjaga kantin kemudian tersenyum sumringah pada sosok yang ada di belakang mereka. "Berkat kalian juga Sasuke-kun sering datang ke kiosku."

Sakura dan Ino membalikkan badan, melihat sesosok pria jangkung dengan rambut raven khas miliknya. Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu menatap mereka, kemudian tersenyum.

"Selamat siang," ucapnya.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Berbeda dengan Ino yang hanya bisa membatu dengan sedikit cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Wa! Ino!" pekik Sakura sesaat setelah melihat wajah Ino. "Bi, tisu tisu. Tolong tisu!"

Bibi penjaga kantin dengan sigap memberikan selembar tisu pada Sakura. Ia kemudian memberishkan cairan merah dari hidung Ino.

"Ah," Ino mulai tersadar dari lamunannya. "Terimakasih Saki."

Bibi penjaga kantin memberikan tisu lainnya kepada Ino agar ia dapat membersihkan noda merah yang masih tertinggal di wajahnya. "Dia sangat tampan bukan? Bahkan kalian sampai terdiam melihatnya."

"Wah, bibi bisa aja. Aku tidak setampan yang bibi katakan," ucap Sasuke merendahkan diri.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Lirikan itu disadari oleh Sasuke yang kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya secepat mungkin.

"Ayo Ino," ujar Sakura. "Terimakasih bi," Sakura mengambil nampan yang berisi makanannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ino yang bingung dengan tingkah Sakura, segera mengambil nampan makanannya. "Terimakasih juga bi," ucap Ino kemudian menyusul Sakura.

"Mereka manis-manis ya."

"Hn, kurasa begitu."

"Ah aku baru ingat. Mereka belum bayar makanannya."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari saku celananya. "Biar aku saja yang bayar bi. Sekalian, aku mau pesan paket _beef teriyaki_."

"Seperti biasanya? Baik. Seleramu sama seperti Sakura-chan ya Sasuke-kun," ujar bibi penjaga kantin kemudian menyiapkan pesanan Sasuke.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Sakura?"

"Haruno Sakura." Bibi penjaga kantin meletakkan sebuah nampan di atas meja kasir. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau namanya Sasuke-kun? Padahal alasanmu belanja di tempatku supaya bisa melihatnya bukan?"

Sasuke menerima struk yang diberikan kepadanya dan membayarkan sejumlah uang kepada sang bibi. "Entah lah." Ia kemudian mengambil nampan dan duduk di salah satu meja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Saki Saki," panggil Ino yang telah selesai membereskan barang bawaannya.

Sakura yang masih membereskan barang bawaannya menatap Ino sekilas kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hei! Jangan mengacuhkanku!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura singkat.

"Ingat ga kejadian di kantin tadi?"

"Ya."

"Aku udah tau dia siapa," ucap Ino dengan bangga.

Sakura yang telah selesai bersiap-siap memicingkan kedua matanya. "Lalu?"

Ino menghela nafas. "Udah liat cowo cakep gitu, responmu datar doang? Situ waras?"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Waras? Masih waras kok. Kalau ga udah dirumah sakit jiwa dong."

Kali ini giliran Ino yang menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Ia tidak tau Sakura itu kelewat pintar, terlalu polos, atau oonnya memang sedang kumat sampai melihat pria tampan tidak melunturkan imannya.

"Ayo," panggil Sakura mengajak Ino pergi. Ino menganggukkan kepala dan mengikutinya. Sakura melirik Ino yang terlihat kecewa dengan responnya. "Dia siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia?" tanya Ino kembali sedikit terkejut.

"Ia. Dia. Sa..Sasuke-kun? Itu bukan namanya?"

Ino membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Ternyata kau tertarik juga! Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu dari pemilih Uchiha grup. Dia masih seangkatan dengan kita. Lalu dia anak jurusan teknik informatika."

"Hee…" ucap Sakura datar.

"Kau tau Saki, dia itu udah cakep dari kecil! Bayangin aja dari SD udah punya fans club. Pintar lagi! Dia slalu jadi incaran, tapi susah banget buat ditaklukin. Sampai sekarang list mantan pacarnya masih kosong. Hebat ga tuh? Kayanya tipikal cowo setia. Aku kalau bisa jadi mantannya aja kayanya udah cukup," celoteh Ino panjang lebar.

"Hah? Jadi mantan? Kenapa ga skalian aja jadi istrinya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti dengan isi pikiran Ino.

"Ga ah, ribet. Bayangin aja jadi istri dari pemilik grup gede selevel Uchiha grup. Pasti banyak yang harus diperhatiin. Dari gaya busana lah, sikap lah, cara ngomong lah. Bayanginnya aja udah cape. Jadi, jadi mantan aja udah cukup."

Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar yang dilontarkan Ino. Benar-benar seperti Ino yang ia kenal. Tidak suka segala hal yang merepotkan dan terkesan mengatur hidupnya. Yamanaka Ino yang dikenalnya memang selalu mencintai kebebasan lebih dari apa pun.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ino, kau dapat infonya darimana?"

"Info? Tentu saja dari informanku. Kau mau cari info apa pun bisa tanya padaku Saki. Informanku banyak ditambah mereka semua tepat dan akurat."

"Dasar ratu gosip," tukas Sakura dibalas dengan cengiran Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak tak tak, bunyi suara ketikan kembali memenuhi seisi ruangan. Jika kalian bertanya itu suara ketikan dari siapa, maka jawabannya adalah Sakura. Sakura terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia mengetik kata per kata yang akhirnya membentuk sebuah pola kalimat yang cukup ringan. Kalimat yang cukup ringan untuk dibaca oleh _reader_ _fanfiction_.

Kali ini Sakura tidak merasa khawatir kalau suara ketikannya akan mengganggu orang lain. Ia merasa keputusannya tepat untuk berada di kantin. Salah satu spot yang sangat hidup di area kampus. Kalau-kalau suara ketikannya terlalu keras, maka akan tertutupi oleh suara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berbincang.

Yah, kurang lebih begitulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Sayangnya, apa yang dia pikirkan dengan apa yang menjadi realitanya terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Setiap orang yang lewat akan saling berbisik sambil memperhatikan Sakura. Bahkan orang-orang yang tadinya duduk di dekat Sakura, memutuskan untuk memilih meja yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Dengan kata lain, semua tempat duduk disekitar Sakura kosong.

Disisi lain, terlihat seorang pria berambut raven sedang bingung dengan fenomena yang terjadi saat itu. Sembari membawa nampan berisi makanan miliknya, ia memperhatikan sekitar dengan seksama. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan menuju gadis bersurai pink dengan laptopnya.

"Permisi," ucapnya.

Tak ada respon yang diberikan.

"Permisi," ucapnya sekali lagi.

Gadis bersurai pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura, masih tidak bergeming ketika dipanggil. Tak kehabisan akal, pria itu menetakkan nampan yang dipegangnya. Ia kemudian mengibaskan tangan tepat di depan Sakura. "Permisi."

Sakura berhenti sejenak. Ia melirik ke arah sumber suara. Pria itu tersenyum. Namun Sakura tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Pria itu mengendikkan bahunya. Sepertinya ia diperbolehkan untuk duduk di depan Sakura, pikirnya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia duduk dan menyantap makanannya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk menyadari alasan semua orang menjauhi gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Suara ketikan, itulah alasannya. Namun, ia tidak peduli. Selama itu tidak mengubah rasa makanannya.

"Sakura!," teriak Ino beberapa menit kemudian. Ia berlari menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura!" panggilnya kembali dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal-senggal. Namun yang ia dapati hanya Sakura yang sedang fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Hei Saki, berhenti bentar. Aku mau pinjam laptopmu buat ngecek materi presentasi kelompokku."

Sakura masih tidak merespon. Dengan mandiri, Ino langsung menancapkan sebuah _flashdisk_ dan 'menyita' laptop Sakura. Yah, tentunya tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Ino? Setidaknya biarkan aku _save_ dulu!" protes Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pria berambut raven itu meliriknya sesaat.

"Berisik, pinjam bentar. Nungguin kau nge- _save_ kelamaan. Keburu waktu isitirahatku habis. Habis ini kelompokku presentasi," tukas Ino singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Sakura melihat apa yang dilakukan Ino dengan seksama. "Materi buat presentasimu banyak juga."

"Ia, tapi ini masih belum semua. Katanya masih ada materi yang belum digabungin."

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu bukan _flashdisk_ mu?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat benda asing tertancap di laptop miliknya.

"Bukan, ini punya temanku."

"Oh, oke," jawab Sakura singkat. Ia menatap ke arah jendela. Sepasang mata emerald miliknya menangkap sosok asing dari pantulan jendela. Seorang pria berambut raven yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Pria itu benar-benar tepat berada di hadapannya. 'Sejak kapan dia di depanku?' batinnya.

Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan pria itu dengan seksama. Yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu adalah indah. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya terlihat indah di mata Sakura. Seolah ia sedang melihat film berdurasi singkat yang sedang diputar dihadapannya. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi referensi _fanfiction_ yang sedang dibuat olehnya saat ini, pikirnya.

"Saki Saki," panggil Ino.

"Ya? Gimana? Udah?" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

Pria berambut raven itu meliriknya kembali.

Ino mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Namun, ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ano.."

"Apa? Kenapa Ino?"

"M-Maaf, tadi pas aku buka dokumennya.. Aplikasinya eror."

Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aplikasinya eror, terus _force close_."

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil laptop dari hadapan Ino. Entah kenapa kali ini laptopnya bekerja sangat lambat dibandingkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia membuka _file fanfiction_ yang dikerjakan olehnya sedari tadi. Bahkan respon aplikasinya sangat lama dibandingkan biasanya saat membuka file.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya setelah melihat isi _file_ yang dibukanya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun di dalamnya. Hanya aplikasi yang terkesan kosong tanpa berisikan apa pun. Ia tutup aplikasinya dan mencoba membuka _file_ miliknya kembali. Itu dilakukan olehnya berkali-kali.

"Ada apa Saki?" tanya Ino merasa bersalah.

" _File_ ku."

" _File_ mu? Kenapa?"

"Ga ada isinya! Yaampun, gimana dong? Itu kan sudah hampir selesai, tinggal dikit lagi mau di _upload_. Mana chapter baru lagi," tukas Sakura panik.

"Maafkan aku Saki," mohon Ino sambil mengatup kedua tangannya.

Sakura menatap Ino dan tersenyum simpul, "sudah lah, marah pun tidak akan membalikkan keadaan. Fileku hilang dan aku tidak bisa upload lanjutannya."

Ino menggaruk kepala sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Apa yang ia dapati? Sesosok pria yang tidak asing menurutnya di depan Sakura. Ya, bahan gosipnya dengan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Uchiha-san!" teriak Ino spontan.

Sasuke menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya dan meletakkan peralatan makannya. "Ya?" tanyanya datar.

"Uchiha-san.. Itu, bisakah kau membantu kami?"

"Membantu? Membantu apa?" tanyanya kembali pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Ino memindahkan laptop dari hadapan Sakura ke hadapan Sasuke. "Tolong bantu kami."

Sasuke menatap laptop kemudian menatap Ino datar. "Apa yang perlu aku bantu?"

"Tolong perbaiki laptop Sakura," pinta Ino.

"Memperbaiki? Laptopnya masih bisa beroperasi."

"Tapi,-"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang bisa aku bantu?" sela Sasuke sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bukannya dari tadi kau ada disini? Harusnya kau dengar dong semuanya," protes Ino.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya, "maaf, kalau aku sedang makan, aku tidak memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarku. Kau juga hanya perlu menjelaskan situasinya bukan?"

"Sudahlah, ayo Sakura," tukas Ino menarik tangan Sakura. Namun Sakura menariknya kembali, "tunggu Ino."

"Maaf, anda Uchiha-san dari jurusan teknik informatika bukan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn."

"Bisakah anda membantu saya?"

"Jangan terlalu formal. Seperti yang sudah aku bilang. Kau perlu menjelaskan situasinya. Hanya itu yang aku butuhkan."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, setelah laptopku dipinjam Ino, tiba-tiba kerjanya lambat. Terus _file_ ku.." Sakura berhenti sejenak. " _File_ ku yang tadinya aku buka katanya terclose sendiri. Udah gitu tadi aku cek semua isinya hilang."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek yang dimaksud. Ia melakukan beberapa hal pada laptop Sakura. Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa saling menatap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Melihat Sakura yang menatap Sasuke dengan harap-harap cemas, Ino hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Berharap _file fanfiction_ Sakura bisa kembali.

Tak, bunyi tombol _enter_ yang ditekan cukup keras menandakan Sasuke sedang melakukan sebuah perintah pada laptop Sakura. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ia mencabut _flashdisk_ yang masih menancap dan menyodorkannya kepada Ino.

"Ini _flashdisknya_. Sumber permasalahannya dari benda ini. Tapi aku sudah memperbaikinya. Setidaknya, hanya file presentasimu yang bisa aku selamatkan. Kau membutuhkannya bukan?"

"Presentasi?" Ino melihat jam tangannya. "Oh ia! Presentasiku!" Ino menyambar _flashdisk_ yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Maaf Saki, aku harus pergi!" Ia berlari namun berhenti sejenak. "Terimakasih Uchiha-san!" teriaknya dan pergi.

Sekarang hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke. Tanpa Ino. Tapi tentu saja masih dengan suasana kantin yang ramai.

Melihat kombinasi yang langka itu membuat seisi kantin mengalihkan pemandangannya ke mereka berdua. Tentu saja, banyak bisikan-bisikan gaib yang menyertainya. Bahkan sekilas terdengar suara orang yang tidak menerima kedua insan itu bertatap muka.

"Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan," tutur Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya. Ia merasakan pemandangan yang janggal. Setidaknya cukup janggal jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat Ino masih ada di sini.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Sakura.

"Ah ya?" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Sebelumnya maaf, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Berhubung sepertinya kau sudah tau namaku."

"Oh ia, maaf. Haruno Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Baik. Haruno-san. Mengenai laptopmu.." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Laptopmu bervirus."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Laptopmu bervirus. Penyebabnya _flashdisk_ yang dibawa temanmu. Selama dia mengedit presentasinya, selama itu pula virus menjangkit laptopmu."

"Tunggu, bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tidak memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian memutar laptop hingga menghadap Sakura. "Mengenai laptopmu, jika ingin diperbaiki setidaknya membutuhkan waktu 3-4 hari," ujarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"3-4 hari? Itu terlalu lama. Tidak bisakah kau langsung memperbaikinya disini?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau bisa mencari tempat _service_ laptop pada umumnya jika kau tidak mau. Ujung-ujungnya, mereka akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Bagaimana dengan _fanfiction_ ku?"

" _Fanfiction_?"

"I-Itu, maksudku dokumenku yang tidak ada isinya itu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengusahakannya."

Sakura memegang dagunya. Sambil menutup mata, ia memikirkan _cost_ dan _benefit_ yang akan dia dapatkan jika menerima bantuan Uchiha. Yah setidaknya itu tidak membuatnya repot untuk mencari rekomendasi tempat _service_ yang bagus. Berhubung sang jenius mengajukan dirinya secara sukarela.

Disisi lain, Sasuke memainkan jari-jarinya sambil menatap Sakura.

"Baiknya," ujar Sakura. "Aku terima tawaranmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia segera menonaktifkan laptop Sakura dan menutupnya. "Akan aku bawa laptopmu. Boleh sekalian dengan _charger_ nya?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menyerahkan benda yang diminta oleh Sasuke.

"Satu hal lagi. Bisakah kau memberi kontakmu?"

"Kontak?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau ingin kontakku untuk apa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk apa? Tentu saja kalau terjadi sesuatu aku akan menghubungimu. Jika tidak, bagaimana caraku mencarimu di kampus seluas ini?"

"Maaf, baiklah," ucap Sakura setelah menerima alasan yang cukup logis. Ia sedikit takut untuk memberikan kontaknya terutama pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Mengingat dulunya ia sering mendapat pesan jahil karena kontaknya disebar luaskan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama mereka sudah saling bertukar kontak.

"Tolong jangan diberikan pada orang lain," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan mengerti. "Kalau begitu, permisi," ujarnya kemudian pergi.

Beberapa langkah setelah keluar dari kantin, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak dan memandangi benda yang ia pegang. Kemudian melakukan sedikit _flashback_ kejadian di kantin tadi.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" batinnya dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap ke luar jendela sambil sesekali menyeruput secangkir kopi kesukaannya. Mencium aroma khas minuman kesukaannya itu seketika membuat semua beban yang ada di pundaknya hilang.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk menghabiskan minumannya. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Sasuke yang memiliki prinsip bahwa kopi itu lebih nikmat selagi masih panas.

Ia berjalan menuju meja dapur dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Setelah itu ia duduk dan menjangkau laptop yang sedari tadi sudah bertengger di atas meja makannya. Sebuah laptop berwarna silver yang berhiaskan label nama berwarna merah muda.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan membaca tulisan di label tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengaktifkan laptop tersebut.

Sambil menunggu proses _loading_ , ia bersender dan menengadah ke atas. Menutup matanya. "Sakura ya.." Mengucapkan nama itu kembali membuat pikirannya kosong seketika. Nama itu seolah bagaikan sihir berbahaya yang dapat membuatnya melupakan beberapa hal yang harus ia lakukan.

Ping Ping!

Suara laptop Sakura menghentikan lamunan Sasuke. Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada benda persegi panjang itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Terasa ada yang janggal.

Dengan jarinya yang panjang, ia menggerakkan _pointer_ dengan menggunakan _touch pad_ pada laptop itu. "Loh?" Keningnya semakin mengkerut. "Internetnya terhubung dengan internet gedung apartemenku? Bagaimana bisa?"

Timbul berbagai asumsi di benaknya saat ini. Mungkinkah gadis bernama Sakura itu pernah datang ke apartemennya? Bukan, bukan di kamarnya. Tapi kenalan Sakura yang berada di gedung apartemen ini.

Mungkinkah juga ia pernah mengakses wifi saat bermain di taman apartemen yang terbuka untuk umum? Tidak tidak. Jaringan wifinya berbeda. Jelas-jelas internetnya tersambung dengan jaringan khusus untuk penghuni. Atau jangan-jangan… Ia juga salah satu penghuni apartemen ini?

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "yang benar saja."

Ping Ping!

Suara itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat sebuat aplikasi yang terbuka secara otomatis. Sebuah aplikasi yang cukup familier baginya. Aplikasi chat yang dapat digunakan pada ponsel maupun laptop. Ya, aplikasi yang digunakan orang-orang pada umumnya.

Awalnya ia berniat untuk menutupnya. Berusaha untuk tidak melewati batas privasi gadis itu. Tapi, setelah aplikasi itu berbunyi kembali ia menjadi penasaran. Penasaran apakah gadis itu seperti gadis populer pada umumnya yang biasa ia temukan. Gadis popuer yang dikelilingi oleh laki-laki.

Sasuke memperhatikan aplikasi itu dengan seksama. Kini ia kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Terlihat beberapa chat dengan memperlihatkan sedikit isi dari sang pengirim. Oh, bukan itu yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi sebuah kalimat pada salah satu chat yang tidak ia mengerti itu apa.

' _Konnichiwa HS-san!'_

"HS?" gumamnya.

Sasuke mengklik menu profil pengguna. Kemudian melihat nama yang tertera di sana adalah HS. Ia kemudian mengecek kontak Sakura di aplikasi yang sama pada ponselnya. Tentu saja, itu kontak yang tadi ia dapatkan setelah memintanya.

Lalu apa yang ia dapati? Nama pada kontak tersebut adalah Sakura. Lalu foto profil yang ada di aplikasi laptop dan ponsel sangat berbeda. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Dua akun yang berbeda ternyata."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menambahkan kontak di laptop Sakura ke dalam daftar kontaknya. Persetan lah kalau nanti ketahuan. Yang pasti sekarang di _add_ dulu. Hal lain-lain urusan belakangan.

Ping Ping!

Laptop Sakura kembali berbunyi.

Sasuke mengklik menu _chat_. Ia melihat _chat_ pada urutan paling atas. Tentunya itu adalah _chat_ yang baru saja masuk. Terlihat nama yang sangat asing baginya. Ia kemudian membaca sekilas pesan yang muncul tanpa membuka _chat_.

' _Lebih dihayati lagi HS-san!'_

"Dihayati? Dihayati apa?" gumamnya penasaran.

Ping Ping!

' _Saranku lebih baik dia….'_

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

Ping Ping!

' _Cium bibirnya!'_

Sasuke membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

Ping Ping!

' _Tentu saja dengan intens!'_

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Seluruh wajahnya terasa panas. "Yaampun, apa yang barusan aku baca. Dia itu gila apa? Cium dengan intens? Apa-apaan itu!? Bisa-bisanya membahas itu di chat!"

Sasuke melirik layar laptop kembali dari sudut matanya. Terlihat sebuah chat terbaru masuk. Entah kenapa ia tidak mendengar suara pemberitahuannya sama sekali.

' _Kabe-don! Jangan lupa!'_

"Kabe-don? Ia akan melakukannya?" batin Sasuke. Ia tanpa sengaja membayangkan Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Terlihat gadis itu berusaha memojokkannya hingga punggungnya beradu dengan dinding. Kemudian gadis itu memblokir aksesnya untuk kabur dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aaargh!" Sasuke terlihat frustasi dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Imajinasi liarnya itu sukses membuat rona merah diwajahnya itu lebih mencolok. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Perempuan mesum!" tukasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hatsyi!

Suara bersin Sakura terdengar sedikit keras. Gadis bersurai pink itu mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sedikit gatal. Cuaca siang itu sedikit tidak bersahabat. Udara dingin serasa menusuk tulang. Sangat berbeda dengan dipagi hari yang terasa cukup hangat.

"Tau begini, aku harusnya pakai jaket tebalku saja," gumam Sakura sambil mengancing blazer berwarna pastel kesayangannya. Berharap agar tubuhnya terasa sedikit hangat.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu _vending machine_ yang menyediakan minuman hangat. Dengan memasukkan beberapa keping uang koin dan memencet sebuah tombol, secangkir coklat panas kini telah tersedia untuknya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku. Ia terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

Sakura menatap dengan teliti pria itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia kemudian berdecak kagum. Dilihat dari mana pun, pria itu selalu terlihat sempurna. Kakinya yang panjang, tubuhnya yang jangkung, jari tangannya yang panjang, rambut ravennya yang indah, dan tentu saja wajah tegasnya yang terlihat tampan.

"Kenapa ia tidak jadi model saja?" gumam Sakura.

Saat menatapnya, entah kenapa kedua mata mereka beradu pandang. Mereka saling menatap. Beberapa detik kemudian mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing.

"Yaampun! Ketahuan kalau aku melihatnya!" batin sakura. Jantungnya berdetak cukup cepat. Ia merasa telah melakukan kejahatan besar dengan menatap Sasuke.

Disamping itu Sasuke juga berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. "Kenapa ia ada di depanku disaat yang tidak tepat!? Jangan-jangan itu cuma imajinasiku lagi?" pikirnya.

Sejak kemarin entah kenapa pikirannya dipenuhi oleh gadis bersurai pink itu. Terlalu penuh hingga ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Bahkan ketika ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku, tetap saja tidak hilang.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Halo," ucapnya canggung.

"Halo," jawab Sasuke berusaha _stay cool_. "Ternyata dia asli. Bukan imajinasiku," batinnya.

Setelah saling menyapa, mereka berdua terdiam. Mata Sasuke tertuju pada bukunya. Namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Umm, Uchiha-san," panggil Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" balas Sasuke reflek. Ah, ingin rasanya ia mengutuk refleknya disaat seperti ini. Seharusnya ia diam hingga gadis itu memanggilnya lagi baru ia menjawab. Seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

"Itu, mengenai laptopku.. Bagaimana?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

Yaampun, Sasuke melupakannya. Setelah melihat pemandangan yang membuat ia _shock_ , ia langsung menonaktifkan laptop Sakura. Lalu mengerjakan tugasnya untuk minggu depan.

"Maaf, ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan kemarin. Jadi laptopmu masih di atas mejaku," balas Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura memegang dagunya. "Sudah kuduga. Seharusnya aku bawa saja ke toko untuk _service_ laptop."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku merepotkan. Seharusnya kemarin aku tidak meminta bantuanmu. Karena sepertinya kau orang yang sibuk," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Lihatlah senyumnya itu. Sungguh manis. Sangat manis hingga Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat.

"Oh tidak. Tidak masalah. Sungguh," balas Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis miliknya. Mungkin Sakura tidak semesum yang ia pikirkan kemarin. Mungkin _chat_ yang ia baca sekilas kemarin itu adalah _chat_ iseng. Atau hanya orang yang bercanda padanya.

"Hmmm." Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mohon bantuannya. Kalau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku."

"Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba Sakura menepuk tangannya seolah mengingat sesuatu. "Oh ia! Uchiha-san. Bolehkah aku meminjam laptopku untuk beberapa saat? Aku baru ingat ada _chat_ yang harus aku balas di laptopku."

Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya. " _Chat_?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ia, _chat_. Bisa bahaya kalau aku lupa memberitahunya, kalau untuk beberapa saat aku tidak bisa aktif. Lagi pula dia mungkin mencemaskanku kalau aku menghilang tiba-tiba."

"Dia?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan polosnya tanpa mengerti pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke teringat dengan beberapa kalimat yang ia baca kemarin. Ia mengkerutkan keningnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menanyakannya pada Sakura. Sayangnya rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada akal sehatnya. "Maksudmu, chat yang isinya mes-.."

"Saki!" teriak Ino menghentikan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya seketika. Hampir saja ia menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan. Ia kemudian mengikuti Sakura menatap gadis blonde itu yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Ino melihat Sasuke kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Halo Uchiha-san!"

"Halo."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya baca buku," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah berbincang dengan Ino. Entah membicarakan apa pun itu. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Sakura bingung. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Tidak seperti dengannya tadi yang terlihat cukup ekspresif. "Laki-laki aneh," batinnya.

"Dan kau Saki? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman penuh arti miliknya.

Melihat senyuman Ino membuat Sakura menghela nafas. Ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang ada di balik senyuman itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan Ino yang sedang dalam mode informannya.

Sakura mengambil minuman coklat yang ia letakkan disampingnya sedari tadi. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya menanyakan nasib laptopku." Ia berdiri dan menarik lengan Ino. "Ayo."

"E-Eh? Mau kemana Saki?" tanya Ino bingung. "Aku masih mau ngobrol dengan Uchiha-san."

"Sudahlah, ayo." Sakura kembali menarik tangan Ino hingga akhirnya Ino mengikutinya. Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel. Mengetik beberapa kalimat dan mengirimkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Service**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengambil ransel yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sebelahnya. Jam pelajaran untuk hari itu selesai lebih cepat dari semestinya. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celana untuk mengecek beberapa pesan yang diabaikannya sedari tadi.

"Sakura, huh?" gumamnya setelah melihat salah satu pengirim pesan yang cukup asing baginya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera membaca pesannya.

' _Maaf aku tidak sopan telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja.'_

"Meninggalkan?" Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sekilas ia teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang. 'Mungkin itu maksudnya,' batinnya dan kemudian lanjut membaca pesan.

' _Soal chat yang aku katakan tadi, bisa tidak aku memakai laptopku sebentar nanti sore?'_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Ternyata dia mengirim pesan padaku hanya untuk membalas chat mesum itu? Yang benar saja," tukasnya sedikit kesal. Dengan sedikit mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, ia memencet tombol telpon.

Tuut Tuut Tuuut

Tidak diangkat. Ia mencobanya sekali lagi.

Tuut Tuut Tuuut

Kali ini juga tidak diangkat. Pantang menyerah, ia mencobanya lagi.

Tuut Tuut Tuut

"Halo," bisik suara diseberang sana.

"Halo, soal pesanmu itu-"

"Maaf, aku sedang ada kelas. Selesainya jam 5. Tunggu aku di gerbang kampus," tukas sang penerima telepon dengan cepat seolah tanpa jeda dan langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Sasuke menatap ponselnya bingung. "Bisa-bisanya dia bicara secepat itu," gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yo teme! Tumben ketawa. Kau kesambet?" panggil seorang pria berambut kuning yang kini menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

Melihat sesosok pria berambut kuning itu di hadapannya, membuat suasana hatinya berubah seketika. Ekspresi wajahnya dengan cepat berubah seperti biasanya. "Sedang apa kau disini Naruto?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan mengikuti Sasuke, "sedang apa? Kau pikir aku ngapain lagi kalau bukan tunggu kau keluar? Tapi aku ga liat batang hidungmu, yasudah aku masuk lagi."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tak mempedulikannya.

"Oi teme, otakmu korslet?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman yang tersungging di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap pria itu dengan _death glare_ khas miliknya. Entah kenapa pertanyaan yang didengarnya saat itu terasa sangat menyebalkan.

Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi sahabatnya. "Kau sih, mau kondisinya kayak apa kek, ekspresi sok kerenmu ga pernah luntur."

"Diam kau dobe," tukas Sasuke.

"Ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Naruto singkat.

Sasuke membeku seketika. Sialan. Ia ingin sekali membantahnya. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya bertindak sendiri seolah menghentikan niatnya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Cantik? Langsing? Seksi?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Oi," tukas Sasuke sedikit kewalahan.

Tawa Naruto pecah kembali. Entah kenapa ekspresi kewalahan Sasuke yang jarang ia lihat sangat layak untuk ditertawakan.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia sudah sangat hafal sekali dengan reaksi sahabatnya yang selalu menertawakannya entah apa pun kondisinya.

"Lupakan," ujar Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit manja sambil mengatup kedua tangannya.

"Mati kau sana," tukas Sasuke menyesali pertanyaannya.

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku terharu kau sangat peduli padaku." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan riang. Namun Sasuke hanya bisa mengutuk tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm, sbetulnya beberapa minggu lalu dosen pembimbingku ngasih proyek buat bikin antivirus." lanjut Naruto.

"Antivirus?"

"Ya. Aku juga ga ngerti kenapa aku dan bukan kau saja. Tapi yasudah, aku kerjakan aja."

"Kau yakin kalau yang kau buat itu antivirus?"

Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kenapa emangnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku punya firasat buruk entah kenapa."

"Oi teme! Aku betulan buat antivirus kok!" protes Naruto.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya. "Jam 4. Kenapa?"

"Masih satu jam, temani aku," ujar Sasuke kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Oi! Temani apa? Mau kemana kau teme?"

Sasuke tidak merespon sedikitpun pertanyaan Naruto.

"Woiii!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, kelas hari ini sampai disini saja. Terimakasih," ucap seorang dosen.

Sakura yang sudah menanti-nanti jam pulang sedari tadi, segera membereskan barang bawaannya. Sambil memeperhatikan jam tangan miliknya sesekali, ia menyapa kembali setiap orang yang lewat untuk menyapanya.

Tentu saja, setiap orang yang disapanya kembali memperlihatkan reaksi senang karena sapaannya dibalas oleh Sakura. Tapi, Sakura tidak mempedulikannya. Baginya itu hanya formalitas semata.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar kelas. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia dipanggil oleh dosennya.

"Haruno-san."

"Ya sensei?"

"Mengenai tugasmu yang minggu lalu, kau salah mengerjakannya."

"Maaf sensei, maksudnya?"

"Tugas yang kau kerjakan itu untuk minggu depan bukan tugas minggu kemarin."

Sakura membungkukkan badannya. "Maafkan saya sensei. Apa saya bisa melakukan perbaikan?"

Dosen Sakura menghela nafas. "Memang itu tujuan saya. Silahkan kamu kerjakan dan kirim ke _e-mail_ saya nanti malam sebelum jam 12. Tapi nilaimu tidak bisa penuh seperti teman-temanmu."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. "Baik sensei. Terimakasih atas pengertiannya," ujarnya kemudian berlari.

Sambil berlari ia sesekali memperhatikan jam tangannya. Ia tidak percaya kelas hari ini selesai lebih lambat 15 menit dari biasanya. Ditambah lagi kelasnya berada di lantai 4 dan berada di gedung yang cukup jauh dari gerbang kampus. Sakura hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya untuk diomeli Ino kali ini.

Kurang lebih memakan waktu 7 menit, Sakura hampir sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan. Ia membulatkan kedua emeraldnya tidak percaya dengan sosok dihadapannya. Sakura berhenti, dengan nafas terengah-engah ia memperhatikan sosok itu.

"U-Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel yang ia mainkan sedari tadi. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura mengatur nafas kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku? Aku menunggumu. Tadinya mau ku tinggalkan. Tapi kupikir karena mungkin kau masih ada urusan, jadi aku tunggu saja."

Sakura melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sahabatnya yang mungkin saja sembunyi entah dimana. Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Ino? Ino dimana?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Ino? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Ah, itu.. Temanku yang biasanya bersamaku."

"Oh. Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Eh, tunggu." Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. "Tadi kau bilang kau menungguku bukan?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau menungguku?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karna kau menyuruhku," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"A-A-Aku menyuruhmu untuk menungguku?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan.

. . . . . . .

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa," teriak Sakura refleks. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau yang meneleponnya tadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia hampir tidak percaya seorang Haruno Sakura yang ekspresinya selalu datar bisa bertingkah seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha-san. A-Aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhmu untuk menungguku," ujar Sakura setelah membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sebagai permohonan maaf.

Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura, berharap agar gadis itu tidak membungkukkan badannya lebih dari ini. "Sudah Sudah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak. Ga boleh gini Uchiha-san. Aku sudah merepotkanmu dan sekarang aku membuatmu salah paham. Aku pikir yang meneleponku tadi itu temanku."

Kalimat Sakura entah kenapa terdengar menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Namun ia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau boleh memintaku untuk melakukan apa saja," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum tipis. "Bukan kah sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa?" tuturnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala sakura.

"Ahem!"

Tangan Sasuke terhenti. Suara itu membuat tangan Sasuke terhenti. Sasuke membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Kenapa ia ingin melakukannya? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Ahem!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Membuat Sasuke dengan cepat menurunkan tangannya. Kedua manik onyxnya menangkap sesosok pria berambut kuning dengan seringai khas miliknya dibelakang Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto sialan itu.

"Yo Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura sambil menyeringai puas ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto seolah mengatakan 'mati sana'. Ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk sahabatnya menjadi batu saat ini.

Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksi Sasuke. Ia kemudian melancarkan serangan ke pipi Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke panas dingin melihatnya.

"Argh! Sakit tau Naruto-kun!" protes Sakura.

'Hah? Naruto-kun?' batin Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Maaf maaf. Aku ga tahan kalau liat pipimu. Rasanya mau ku cubit terus."

"Ga kau, ga Ino sama aja. Hobinya nyubitin pipi orang. Untung ga melar," tukas Sakura sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Hahaha, siapa yang bisa tahan melihat pipimu yang _chubby_ itu. Benar bukan Sasuke?" ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Sakura terkejut, wajahnya kembali merona. "Berisik. Diam kau!" teriak Sakura dan mencubit Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya. Ia terdiam. Otaknya tidak dapat memproses apa yang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini. Ia hanya bisa melihat kedua orang itu dengan bingung.

"Oi teme?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf. Jadi, apa hubungan kalian berdua?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memilih kalimat apa yang sebaiknya ia tanyakan. Hanya itu yang terlintas dikepalanya saat ini. Lagipula pertanyaannya tidak salah bukan?

"Pacarku," jawab Naruto dengan bangga.

DEG.

"Bukan!" protes Sakura dan mencubit Naruto sekali lagi. Kali ini sukses membuat Naruto merintih kesakitan.

Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Uchiha-san, kau ingat temanku Ino bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku ingat."

"Jadi, Naruto-kun itu sepupunya Ino. Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama karena dulu sering bermain dengannya. Singkat kata dia bukan pacarku," jelas Sakura singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Kini ia menatap Naruto tajam. Namun Naruto hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke.

"Hahaha, yaampun. Perutku sakit. Sudah berapa kali aku ketawa gara-gara kau teme," ujar Naruto sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau mau perutmu lebih sakit lagi sampai kau tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurmu hari ini?" balas Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Maaf maaf. Liat ekspresi sok kerenmu itu luntur terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Dan kau tau Sakura-chan."

Sakura menatap Naruto. "Ya?"

"Si teme itu sudah menunggumu dari selesai kelas jam 4 tadi. Lalu dia menyuruhku menemaninya. Pas udah jam 5, dia seenaknya mencampakkanku. Karena penasaran, aku jadi membuntutinya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah membuang wajahnya. Tapi, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan telinganya yang sudah memerah.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Jadi Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san itu temanmu?"

Naruto tersenyum kemudian merangkul Sasuke. "Dia ini sahabatku. Benar bukan Uchiha-san?" jawabnya dengan nada meledek.

"Diam kau teme," tukas Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengarah ke Naruto. "Haruno-san, tentang permintaan maafmu itu."

"Ah ia. Bagaimana? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke apartemenku?"

"HAAAAHH!?" teriak Naruto dan Sakura serentak.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Ia, ke apartemenku. Bagaimana? Kalau tidak, aku tidak menerima permintaan maafmu."

"Oi teme, kau sadar apa yang sudah kau bilang?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula aku punya urusan dengannya."

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengajak seorang perempuan ke apartemennya? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene malas berurusan dengan perempuan? Tanpa disadari air mata menetes dari kedua mata Naruto.

"Oi," panggil Sasuke kaget.

Naruto mengusap matanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku terharu. Ku pikir selama ini kau homo."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Tentu saja bukan." Sasuke manatap Sakura, "gimana?"

Sakura berfikir sejenak dan mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

"Baiklah, ayo," ajak Sasuke.

"Tunggu teme," panggil Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Siapkan mentalmu. Kurasa kau akan terkejut lagi," bisik Naruto. Ia kemudian menyeringai. "Sakura-chan, kalau si teme macam-macam, kau telfon saja aku."

"Siap," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke kembali tanpa mempedulikan Naruto. Ia pergi disusul oleh Sakura.

Naruto memegang dagunya sambil berfikir. "Hmmm, Sakura pergi ke apartemen Sasuke ya.. Atau Sasuke yang pergi ke apartemen Sakura.." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin aku harus menyusul mereka nanti. Aku penasaran gimana ekspresi si teme. Hahaha."

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Ia menatap lekat tubuh bidang pria itu tanpa ada sejengkal pun terlewatkan olehnya.

Terkesan mesum memang, tapi mau dilihat darimana pun, tubuh bidangnya itu selalu sukses menarik perhatian Sakura. Terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan, begitulah yang ada di dalam benak gadis bersurai pink itu.

Merasa seolah berjalan sendiri, Sasuke segera memelankan langkahnya. Tanpa disadari Sakura, ia memposisikan dirinya disebelah gadis itu.

Lebih tepatnya di sisi kanan Sakura agar gadis itu berjalan dibagian dalam trotar. Setidaknya untuk memastikan bila terjadi sesuatu di jalanan maka ia yang akan kena duluan.

Ia menyeimbangkan langkahnya agar seirama dengan Sakura. Sesekali ia melirik gadis bersurai pink itu dari sudut matanya. Mau dilihat dari sudut mana pun, gadis itu selalu bisa menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Aneh kan? Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene masa bodo dengan orang lain malah selalu memperhatikan Sakura. Kalau ditanya pun, jangan berpikir untuk mendapat jawaban. Karena ia sendiri tidak tau jawabannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. _Awkward_. Haya satu kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Sesekali mereka melirik dari sudut mata mereka. Saat pandangan mereka saling beradu, disaat itu pula mereka mengalihkan pandangan dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajah.

Setelah jalan cukup jauh, entah kenapa Sakura merasa tidak asing dengan jalan yang mereka lewati sedari tadi. Hampir semua jalan yang mereka lalui dilalui oleh Sakura setiap harinya saat ia ke kampus.

Kedua manik emeraldnya menangkap sebuah toko kue langganannya di pinggir jalan. Ini hanya perasaan Sakura, tapi ia benar-benar merasa seperti sedang berjalan ke apartemennya.

"U-Uchiha-san?" panggil Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hn."

"Bisa kita ke sana sebentar?" pinta Sakura sambil menunjuk ke sebuah toko kue.

"Toko kue? Kau mau beli sesuatu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan untukku. Tapi untukmu. Setidaknya sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah mengizinkanku ke tempatmu untuk menggunakan laptopku."

Sasuke terkejut karena Sakura mengetahui niatnya yang sebenarnya . "B-Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Sudahlah, ayo ikut. Aku tidak tau seleramu." Dengan sigap ia menarik tangan Sasuke hingga pria itu mau tidak mau mengikuti arus Sakura.

Mereka berdua melihat-lihat kue yang dipajang di _display_. Semuanya terlihat menarik. Terutama _strawberry shortcake_ yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan dimata Sakura.

"Hei hei, kau mau kue yang mana Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hmm…" Sasuke memperhatikan satu per satu kue yang dipajang di _display_. "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis," ujarnya sambil menatap Sakura. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memakannya. Mungkin kau ada saran Haruno-san?"

Sakura memegang dagunya. "Hmm… tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis ya…"

Ia kemudian menunjuk _strawberry shortcake_ kesukaannya. "Mungkin kau bisa coba ini. _Sponge_ nya lembut, rasanya tidak terlalu manis. Terus krimnya _creamy_ tapi ga manis. Ditambah stroberinya yang sedikit asam. Setidaknya bisa seimbangkan rasa manisnya," celoteh Sakura yang terlihat menikmati penjelasannya sendiri.

Setelah itu ia menunjuk ke salah satu kue berwarna coklat pekat. "Atau kau mau _dark choco cake_? Coklat mungkin terkesan manis ya. Tapi ini coklatnya pakai _dark chocolate_. Jadi terasa sedikit pahit dan tidak terlalu manis. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Kau bekerja disini Haruno-san?"

"Hah?"

Sasuke menunjuk ke salah seorang pegawai. "Kau tidak sadar? Pegawainya saja hanya bisa mengangguk mengiakan penjelasanmu."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menutup wajahnya yang sedikit merona. "Jadi kau mau yang mana?"

"Terserah padamu. Ku serahkan semuanya padamu," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terserah padaku ya.. Baiklah." Ia kemudian memesan 2 _strawberry shortcake_ dan 2 _dark choho cake_. Pelayan yang melayaninya mengambil dan memasukkan keempat kue tersebut ke dalam kotak putih dengan desain yang elegan.

Setelah melakukan transaksi, sambil memegangi kotak yang berisi kue ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Udah. Ayo ke apartemenmu," ucapnya sambil sumringah.

Sasuke dibuat terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan dadakan dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan berjalan keluar tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada. Ayo," jawabnya berusaha _stay cool_.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit bersenandung. Entah kenapa suhu cukup dingin saat itu tidak terasa di tubuhnya. Sesekali ia menatap Sasuke yang kini entah kenapa berjalan di depannya. Setelahnya ia melonjak-lonjak sedikit seperti seorang anak yang baru mendapat hadiah.

Kuenya? Kalian pasti bertanya tentang itu bukan? Tenang saja. Saat ini kuenya sudah dipegang oleh Sasuke. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, ia mengambil kotak kue dari genggaman Sakura sedari tadi.

Sasuke menyapa beberapa satpam di depan gerbang apartemennya. Entah kenapa hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya.

Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Barusan kau menyapa satpamnya?"

Sakura mengangguk mengiakan. "Tentu saja. Aku kenal dengan mereka."

"Ah, oke," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia hanya dapat memikirkan satu hal. Mungkin saja Sakura sudah sering ke sini untuk mengunjungi temannya.

Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Semuanya terlihat sangat tidak asing. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi entah kenapa suaranya tertahan sehingga ia hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka berdua menyusuri lobi apartemen yang cukup sepi saat itu. Kemudian menaiki lift hingga berhenti pada lantai 17. Setelah itu mereka menuju kamar bernomor 1707.

Sasuke berusaha mencari kunci di dalam tas miliknya yang kemudian terhenti oleh tepukan kecil di bahunya. "Ada apa?"

"Ano… Uchiha-san.. Kau tinggal disini?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi absurd.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Disini..? Di apartemen konoha ini…?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula tujuan kita cuma apartemenku kan?"

"SERIUSAN!?" pekik Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"YAAMPUN!" pekik Sakura sekali lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. "K-Kau tau, tadi di jalan aku pikir cuma persaanku aja kalau aku kaya jalan ke apartemenku. T-Terus aku liat toko langananku. Aku masih mikir kalau cuma kebetulan lewat. Terus terus kau nyapa satpam di depan, ku pikir karna kau sering ke sini buat ngunjungin temanmu. L-Lalu pas naik tadi aku mikir kau mau ngambil apa gitu di tempat temanmu. Terus terus ternyata ini benar-benar apartemen tempat kau tinggal," jelas Sakura panjang lebar dengan kalimat yang berantakan.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Intinya, aku juga tinggal disini Uchiha-san! Kau di lantai 17 kan? Dan aku tinggal persis di atasmu!" tukas Sakura panik. Ia merasa malu karena tidak menyadarinya sejak di toko kue langganannya.

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan gadis bersurai pink itu. "J-Jadi aku mengajakmu ke apartemenku itu, sama dengan kau pulang ke apartemenmu?"

Sakura menutup wajahnya yang telah memerah dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk perlahan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia penasaran kenapa Sakura menutupi wajahnya. Salah satu tangannya kemudian menggengam lengan Sakura. "Maaf Haruno-san," ucapnya pelan kemudian menarik lengan Sakura sedikit ragu.

Kedua onyx milik sasuke menangkap rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Sakura. Salah satu manik emerald Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke sejenak kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

Manis. Hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas di benak Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Ia segera melepaskan genggamannya, membalikkan badan, mencari kunci, dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ayo masuk," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Tidak peduli apakah Sasuke melihatnya atau tidak. Namun ia tersenyum setelah menangkap rona merah yang menghiasi telinga Uchiha itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Akhirnya udah masuk chapter 2. Entah kenapa, aku cukup shock dengan perkembangan karakternya... Sangat diluar dugaan. Dan juga makasih buat yang udah baca, like, review, dan follow. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Service**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo masuk," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Tidak peduli apakah Sasuke melihatnya atau tidak. Namun ia tersenyum setelah menangkap rona merah yang menghiasi telinga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa melirik ke arah Sakura sedikit pun. Hal itu sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya. Terutama akal sehat sang Uchiha. Ia berniat membuka sepatunya hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti dengan sedikit tarikan di lengan bajunya.

Ia membalikkan badannya ragu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, tapi bisakah aku pulang sebentar?"

Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya. "Kau tidak jadi memakai laptopnya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh, aku tau. Tunggu sebentar, akan ku ambilkan laptopmu. Nanti setelah selesai kau gunakan, kau bisa memberikannya padaku lagi untuk ku perbaiki," tukas Sasuke dan bergegas membuka sepatunya.

"Bukan bukan, bukan begitu maksudku," timpal Sakura.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau ganti baju. Soalnya dari tadi aku udah kedinginan karena blazerku ga terlalu tebal. Ditambah cuaca hari ini cukup dingin. Setelah itu aku ke sini lagi."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kedua onyxnya menatap kedua manik emerald Sakura yang seolah berbicara 'tenang saja, aku pasti ke sini'.

Ia pun menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Tapi kalau kau mau ambil laptopmu, tidak masalah. Berhubung tempat tinggal kita ternyata sangat dekat. Kau bisa kembali lagi ke sini kapan saja selama aku ada di tempat."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tidak tidak. Sungguh, nanti aku akan ke sini lagi. Lagi pula aku bukan tipe yang akan menarik perkataanku begitu saja," ujarnya. Sakura membungkukkan badannya. "Permisi. Nanti kalau aku datang, jangan lupa bukain pintunya ya Uchiha-san." Ia pun segera pergi sebelum Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sasuke terdiam di tempat. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiran gadis bersurai pink itu. Aneh? Absrud? Entah lah.

Semoga saja gadis itu tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya yang ia jumpai. Dimana mereka akan selalu berusaha mencari perhatian darinya secara berlebihan. Dan itu sungguh memuakkan.

Tapi, mungkin tidak buruk juga kalau gadis itu akan benar-benar datang ke apartemennya. Hanya memikirkannya saja, sudah memunculkan seulas senyuman tipis di wajah sang Uchiha.

Sasuke meletakkan kue di dapur dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya. Kemudian mengganti kemeja yang ia gunakan dengan kaus hitam polos kesukaannya. Oh, untuk sekedar informasi, hampir semua kaus miliknya berwarna hitam polos.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke dapur. Menatap kue yang dibeli oleh Sakura sejenak, kemudian memindahkan semua kuenya ke atas dua piring keramik.

Sasuke mengambil _coffee maker_ yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia memasukkan beberapa sendok bubuk kopi dan menyeduhnya dengan air hangat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama, _espresso_ hangat sudah tersaji di dalam dua cangkir dengan ukiran yang elegan.

Ia menyusun dua piring kue dan dua cangkir _espresso_ di meja dapurnya. Kemudian ia memegang dagunya dan menatap lekat _espresso_ yang sudah dibuatnya. "Haruno-san suka _espresso_ tidak ya.. Atau dia lebih suka kopi dengan rasa yang lebih manis.." gumamnya.

TING TONG

Pandangan Sasuke teralihkan. Ia segera menuju pintu apartemennya dan membukakan pintu. "Selamat datang."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Maaf sudah menganggu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Entah kenapa ia terlihat lebih manis dengan sweater pink yang cukup longgar.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Uchiha-san?"

"U-Oh, maaf. Silahkan masuk."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia melepaskan sandal yang dikenakannya. "Permisi," ucapnya kemudian masuk beberapa langkah.

Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia menatap Sakura yang hanya berdiri di dekatnya dan memperhatikan dirinya. "Kenapa kau berdiri di sana?"

"Er.. Bukankah kau yang seharusnya masuk terlebih dahulu?" ujar Sakura bingung dan mempersilahkan Sasuke dengan gerakan tangan.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan tertawa kecil. "Aneh," ucapnya pelan.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan kemudian dipersilahkan duduk. Matanya menjelajahi setiap jengkal ruangan yang ditinggali oleh si bungsu Uchiha.

Interior yang sangat elegan didominasi oleh warna putih dan coklat menghiasi seisi ruangan. Sakura hanya dapat berdecak kagum memandanginya. Sungguh sesuai dengan ekspektasi Sakura saat membayangkan seperti apa tempat yang ditinggali sang Uchiha.

Pandangan kedua emerald itu kini teralihkan pada beberapa makanan yang tersusun rapi di meja. Sakura menatap kue yang ia beli dengan Sasuke tadi dengan mata yang berbinar.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa laptop miliknya dan Sakura. Ia meletakkan laptop di meja, kemudian duduk di hadapan Sakura. Tawanya pecah saat melihat tingkah Sakura. "Kau bisa memakannya jika kau mau tanpa harus menungguku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Itadakimasu," ucapnya kemudian mengambil sendok yang sudah diletakkan di atas piring dan memakan kuenya.

Sasuke menyalakan kedua laptop yang ia bawa. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan pada ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat sangat menikmati kuenya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menumpukan kepala di salah satu tangannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai kue ya," tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Hmm, untuk dua kue yang kita beli tadi ia. Seperti _fruit cake_ , aku masih bisa memakannya. Tapi untuk kue yang terlalu manis, tidak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku tidak suka makanan yang manis. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak bisa memakan makanan yang terlalu manis."

"Tidak bisa memakan makanan manis?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Kalau aku makan makanan yang terlalu manis, biasanya aku mual," ujarnya kemudian menyeruput _espresso_ yang sudah disajikan. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum lebar. "Kopi itu memang lebih nikmat selagi masih panas ya."

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. "Benar kan? Kopi itu memang lebih nikmat selagi masih panas?" tanya Sasuke refleks seolah menemukan sekutu baru.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga bisa refleks seperti itu.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang menceritakan banyak hal. Dimulai dari membahas makanan kesukaan mereka, hingga akhirnya membahas betapa menyebalkannya seorang Naruto. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, mereka seperti sedang berbicara dengan teman lama. Terlihat sangat akrab.

Tanpa terasa waktu telah berlalu. Sakura menyeruput _espressonya_ yang sudah dingin. Ia melupakannya karena perhatiannya teralihkan oleh Sasuke. Entah kenapa berbicara dengan Sasuke terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sakura kemudian membereskan piring dan cangkir yang digunakannya.

"Ah, biar aku saja," ucap Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia mengambil piring dan cangkir dari tangan Sakura. Ia juga mengambil cangkir yang ia gunakan dan mencucinya di westafel.

Sakura hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk. Ia menatap lekat punggung bidang Sasuke dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menyadari bahwa tubuh Sasuke jauh lebih besar dibandingkan tubuhnya. 'Tentu saja, dia kan cowok!' batin Sakura. Ia pun terkekeh geli dengan isi pikirannya sendiri.

Sakura mengambil laptop miliknya yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia mengaktifkannya kembali karena laptopnya sudah berada pada mode _sleep_ sedari tadi.

"Oh ia, kemarin saat aku menyalakan laptopmu, sepertinya banyak pesan masuk di aplikasi chatmu," ujar Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia kembali duduk di hadapan Sakura dan mengaktifkan kembali laptop miliknya.

"Hah? Serius?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura dengan cepat membuka aplikasi chat di laptopnya. Ia membaca satu per satu chat yang tidak dibacanya sejak kemarin.

Ia pun membuka aplikasi khusus untuk membuat dokumen. Jari-jarinya baru saja mulai ingin mengetik sesuatu, hingga dia akhirnya mengingat tugas yang harus ia selesaikan terlebih dahulu. "Maaf Uchiha-san. Sepertinya aku akan lama di sini karena harus mengerjakan tugasku. Bolehkah?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Ia sedikit mengutuk isi hatinya yang tidak sinkron dengan pikirannya. Ia ingin pulang, mengerjakan tugasnya di apartemennya. Tapi ia ingin tetap berada di sini. Paling tidak sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Tentu saja. Silahkan. Anggap rumahmu sendiri," ucapnya kemudian memfokuskan dirinya pada hal yang akan ia kerjakan di laptopnya.

Sakura terdiam. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya agar senyuman mengembang dari kedua sudut bibirnya. "Baiklah! Terimakasih!" tukas Sakura kemudian mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Kedua onyxnya melirik Sakura dan ia kembali fokus pada laptopnya dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura meregangkan badannya sambil menguap cukup lebar. Seluruh badannya terasa pegal karena ia tidak berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya sedari tadi.

Ia mengutuk dirinya karena salah mengerjakan tugas. Jadinya ia terpaksa mengerjakannya dengan sistem kebut semalam. Padahal tugas yang dikerjakan cukup menguras otak. Yah, setidaknya ia patut berbangga karena bisa menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu 2 jam.

Ia mengendus pelan kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Kedua emeraldnya membulat. Ia baru ingat kalau ia sedang berada di apartemen Uchiha.

Sepertinya Sakura memang harus benar-benar mendengarkan Ino yang selalu mengomelinya karena kebiasaan buruknya. Selalu lupa dengan hal yang lain kalau sudah fokus dengan satu hal.

Sakura menumpukan kepala pada kedua tangannya. Ia menatap lekat pria yang ada di hadapannya. Dimulai dari rambut ravennya yang terlihat sangat halus. Kedua onyxnya yang entah kenapa sangat memikat baginya. Hingga struktur wajah pria itu yang dilihat dari mana pun hanya akan ada satu kata yang akan terucap. _Flawless_.

'Ah! Mungkin ini bisa jadi bahan buat _fanfiction_!' teriak batin Sakura kegirangan. Kapan lagi coba bisa dapat model yang notabene ada di depan mata, pikirnya.

Sakura dengan cepat membuka _file_ _fanfiction_ lama yang ia miliki. Ia menghapus semua isi filenya kecuali pada bagian judul dan beberapa keterangan. Kemudian _save as_ dan melakukan _rename_ hingga menjadi _file_ baru.

Sejujurnya, cukup menyakitkan bagi Sakura untuk mengulang satu chapter yang sudah ia kerjakan selama dua bulan dari awal. Tapi, dari pada hanya berdiam dan menunggu, mungkin ini ide bagus untuk mengulangnya dari awal.

Sakura melakukan sedikit peregangan pada jari-jari tangannya. Setelah itu ia meletakkan tangannya di atas _keyboard_ laptop dan mulai mengetik kalimat yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Tak tak tak tak.

Suara berisik itu kini terdengar. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Jujur saja, ia sedikit terganggu dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh jari-jari Sakura. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Bagaimana bisa, suara yang ia dengar seperti di kantin muncul setelah Sakura mengerjakan tugasnya selama 2 jam? 2 jam di awal tadi bagaimana? Kenapa suara itu tidak muncul? Padahal, ia sama-sama mengetik bukan?

Sasuke memijat dahinya, kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, mengambil dua gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Ia meminum air dari salah satu gelas dan meletakkannya di dapur. Ia kemudian membawa gelas yang satunya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke meletakkan gelas tersebut di dekat Sakura. Ia kemudian memperhatikan laptop Sakura hingga tanpa sadar sudah mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?"

"KYA-!" teriak Sakura reflek sambil menekan beberapa tombol untuk tidak menampilkan dokumen yang sedang ia kerjakan. Suara bariton Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura shock saat itu juga.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

Sakura dengan reflek menutup telinganya. "Baik baik saja. Tugasku baik baik saja. Sungguh baik baik saja," tukas Sakura dengan cepat. Wajahnya merona dengan hebat kali ini. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Sungguh, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang akan dilakukan sang Uchiha setelah ini.

Tawa Sasuke pecah. "Hahaha, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun padamu," ujar Sasuke yang kini membetulkan posisi berdirinya.

Sakura hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus menatap Sasuke dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Uchiha itu coba?

"Haruno-san?" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Haruno-san?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Tak mendapatkan respon apa pun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu padanya.

Reflek, Sakura melakukan hal yang diinginkan sang Uchiha. Kedua bola mata mereka bertemu. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam.

"OIOIOIOIOI!" pekik Naruto tidak percaya. Dengan cepat ia menutup wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya dan mendorong pria itu sejauh mungkin. Ia berdiri di depan Sasuke, berusaha menutupi Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. "Jauhkan dirimu dari Sakura-chan teme!"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia bingung, apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia menatap punggung Naruto dengan seksama hingga akhir perhatiannya teralihkan pada Ino yang sedang terkekeh geli.

"Dobe, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tukas Sasuke kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu teme! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan!?" tukas Naruto yang entah kenapa ikut kesal.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun," timpal Sasuke datar.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu!? Kau jangan coba-coba menodai Sakura-chan. Dia terlalu polos untukmu!" protes Naruto.

Ino terkekeh geli melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. 'Sakura? Polos? Polos dari mananya? Beberapa fanfiction buatan dia aja rate M bego,' batin Ino. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengambil beberapa foto. Momen langka sayang untuk dilewatkan bukan?

"Sungguh. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Benar bukan Haruno-san?" tanya Sasuke yang berusaha menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Naruto menatap keduanya secara bergantian, kemudian ia menyeringai jahil. "Kau yakin tidak melakukan apa pun? Kau sadar kalau kau hampir menciumnya?"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling beradu pandang. Keduanya terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya mereka saling mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain.

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian diam saja? Atau jangan-jangan. . . Kalian sudah. .?"

"Belum belum belum!" pekik Sakura seketika.

Ino menyeringai puas. "Belum apa Saki? Naruto belum selesai ngomong loh."

Sakura menatap Ino tajam, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Ino hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura. Ia sangat puas karena bisa menggoda sahabatnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kan sudah ku bilang Sakura-chan. Kalau si teme macam-macam, kau tinggal menelponku saja. Aku akan datang secepatnya," ucapnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

Naruto memamerkan kedekatannya dengan Sakura pada sahabatnya. Yah, setidaknya melihat sahabat datarnya itu emosi sesekali tidak masalah bukan?

Sasuke menatap tangan Naruto yang berada di atas kepala Sakura. Ia kemudian menatap sahabat terkutuknya itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Bagaimana? Hmmm. . . _Teleport_?" jawab Naruto asal.

Sasuke menghadiahi Naruto dengan _deathglare_ miliknya. Yang benar aja jawabannya _teleport_. Kebanyakan ngayal tuh anak, pikirnya.

"Hahahaha. Kau lupa mengunci pintunya teme," jawab Naruto.

"Hah?"

"Ia, kau lupa mengunci pintunya. Kalau dikunci gimana caranya kami masuk coba?"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Terkadang keterledorannya selalu datang yang disaat yang tidak tepat. Terlebih entah kenapa kalau itu dengan Naruto. Pasti selalu ketahuan olehnya.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Sasuke pasrah diikuti cengiran Naruto.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa Ino seketika pecah setelah ia melihat kembali foto yang ia ambil beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Seisi ruangan menatapnya heran. "Ah, maaf, perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino. Teman Sakura dan sepupunya Naruto. Maaf kalau tiba-tiba datang Uchiha-san. Tadi aku diajak Naruto ke suatu tempat. Katanya ada hal menarik, ku pikir apa. Ternyata… Hahahaha. Aku tidak percaya aku bisa melihat ini," tukas Ino sambil mengusap air mata dan memegang erat ponsel miliknya.

Ino menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menatap Sakura. "Jadi Saki, bagaimana? Sudah bisa dibuka filenya? Atau kau buat baru lagi?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin aku buat baru."

"Buat baru? Seriusan? Yang sedang kau kerjakan rate-M kan? Kemaren kau udah dapat banyak referensi bukan? Kau mau ngulang lagi? Kau harus cari referensi lagi dong? Lalu adegan-." Sakura dengan cepat berdiri dari kursinya dan menutup mulut Ino.

"Ssssttt!" bisik Sakura sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain. "Apa yang sedang kalin bicarakan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Ino menatap Sakura yang kini sedang menunjukkan ekspresi memohon padanya. "Kau berhutang _gelato_ padaku," ucap Ino yang diikuti anggukan Sakura.

Ino tersenyum girang. Ia menepuk lengan Naruto, "Kau bawa makanan kan tadi. Mau sampai kapan kau biarin di sana?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah bungkusan makanan yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Oh ia!" Naruto mengambil barang yang dimaksud kemudian membawanya ke dapur. Seenak jidatnya emang. Tapi apartemen Sasuke adalah apartemennya juga. Yah, setidaknya selama Sasuke masih belum muak padanya dan mengusirnya keluar.

Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya. 'Rate-M? Yang mereka maksud _rating_ bacaan bukan? Kalau ia, lalu referensi? Referensi apa untuk rate-M? bukannya…. Ah tidak tidak tidak.' batin Sasuke. Ia menatap Sakura lekat. Semakin ia mengenal gadis itu, semakin banyak pula hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Mungkin, akan semakin banyak kesalah pahaman nantinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue~**


End file.
